Drop of a Feather
by twinbuster2
Summary: Duty. Freedom. The choice is obvious, but not for Talia Reece. She clings to responsibility because it's the right thing to do, the only thing she can do because it lets her belong. Freedom isn't fruitful if you have no one to spend it with. Yue/OC/Julian
1. A Reluctant Trip To Japan

_**Drop of a Feather**_

**Full Summary: **_Responsibility. Talia had never wavered from it. No matter what the consequences. But- "Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of their choices." Alfred A. Montapert this was a rule she hadn't followed in a long time. When she finally realizes the outcome of her rash decisions, she has to choose; her life or her responsibility.  
_

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does. All we own is the plot and our OCs.

**A Reluctant Trip To Japan:  
**

Talia woke up with a start. Breathing fast, she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Her eyes moving frantically around the room, she calmed down when she noticed the familiar layout of the room, _her _room.

It had been a dream. Nothing but a dream.

She had a bone to pick with Clow-Reed. What was he thinking when he made such foolish decisions? Was he getting some sick pleasure playing with that girl's life? The trouble that girl was put through…

It wouldn't have bothered Talia what some random person in the world was going through, but this particular girl haunted her dreams. Every time she went to sleep, the girl appeared, experiencing some horrific event from which she would barely emerge victorious.

She remembered the anxiety, the tension, the overwhelming urge to make sure her friends came out of the problem alive.

She knew... for she had lived the experience through the girl's eyes.

She had never seen the girl, but from what her friends called her in the dream, her name was… Sakura.

What _was_ Clow thinking?

She got off the bed with an irritated sigh and slammed the alarm clock to stop its incessant ringing.

Something caught her eye. A small golden globe resting on her bedside table had suddenly started shining and a particular region on the globe was glowing red.

She approached the globe reluctantly. She really didn't want to find out which part of the golden globe was glowing red. She didn't want to leave Singapore. Not again. Not when she had settled in and made good friends. But she had no choice.

The globe hummed insistently, waiting to be scrutinized and finally giving into the inanimate globe's summons, she spun the globe thrice.

Her magical touch initiated an ancient mechanism in the globe and a holographic image popped out, covered in grids and other navigational tools.

Where other people might have jumped back in alarm, Talia remained unfazed. She glared at the globe for a second before looking up at the map.

Japan.

A feeling of dread clenched her stomach.

She was going back to Japan.

The place where everything had started for Talia.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she quickly picked up her mobile and dialled the trustees.

She was leaving.

What was she going to say to Samirah and Mizuo?

_'I'm sorry; I'm leaving because my globe told me to.' _Even in her head that sounded pathetic.

_'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell them?'_

Just then someone picked up the phone on the other line, and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hello, this is the Reece industry, how may I help you?"

"This is Talia Reece. I wish to speak to Mr. Migoto, is he there?"

"Good morning Ms. Reece." The voice on the line spoke pleasantly, calming her apprehensiveness somewhat." Just hold a moment please."

"Hello? Talia? It's nice to hear from you again. How are you doing?" Mr. Migoto asked her warmly.

"I'm great. How are you and your family? Did you all go on the boat trip you planned?"

"Yes, we did go. I must admit, boat picnics in Singapore are some of the most peaceful recreational activities. You should try it sometime Talia." Mr. Migoto said cheerfully.

"It seems I'll never get the chance." Talia sighed regretfully.

"What? Why won't you-?"

"Mr. Migoto, I want you to book me a one-way ticket to Japan." Talia answered quickly, cutting Migoto off before he could finish his question.

"What? Again? Talia, is there a problem that needs to be solved? There's no need to run like this." Migoto reproached.

"No, it's nothing like that." Talia tried to be as honest as possible with the situation. Unfortunately her attempt at honesty could only go as far as that sentence.

"I got a clue to my family's whereabouts. I need to go check it out." _'Lie lie lie!' _Her mind repeated endlessly.

"Oh… I see. I'll book immediately."

With that curt tone, Mr. Migoto hung up on her. Talia looked at the phone in her hand in regret. She shook herself from her reverie slammed the phone down in irritation.

The day wasn't looking too good for her.

**Four hours later**

_'What am I going to tell Mizuo and Samirah? Mizuo already suspects something about me. He'll just be more suspicious if I leave as unexpectedly as when I arrived here.' _

Talia had called Samirah and Mizuo and told them to meet her at the nearest café as soon as possible.

They had agreed, but were concerned at the urgency of the call.

Presently, she was sitting in the restaurant, her packed luggage already checked into the airport.

She fiddled with her hand bag in nervousness; they were going to be so angry…

She heard the doors of the restaurant swish open, and she pushed the hand luggage beneath the table to hide it.

'_They're here... Oh God! They're here!'_

Talia tried to fix her composure as a boy with black hair and a girl with brown hair sauntered into the café.

Mizuo had a casual arm around Samirah's waist and Talia immediately stiffened.

'_They're going out… They never told me! _

_At least I don't have to be the third wheel... _

_I thought they were never going to get together, what with Mizuo being shy with his feelings and Samirah being quiet. _

_They never told me._

_Not that I can complain much…_

_I've barely told them anything about myself._

_But still…'_

Mizuo's hand flew back to his side when he saw her, which made Talia's spirits sink even lower.

Talia's eyes scanned Mizuo's black hair which had specks of blue due to the lighting, his jade eyes, and the earring in one of his ears. She inwardly sighed. Samirah had made quite the catch. But even Samirah was exceptionally good-looking, in any case, much better looking than her.

'_They're a perfect match...'_

Something twinged in her heart when Mizuo made the hasty movement, but she pretended like she didn't see it.

'_God! Why do I feel like I don't belong here? I feel so…'_

She was afraid to confess it, even to herself. She didn't want to use the word. Admitting it would change everything…

'_Alone…'_

She couldn't believe it, she had said it, albeit to herself, but this kind of admission now brought a whole new dimension to her thoughts.

She was suddenly glad she was leaving. Very glad.

She wouldn't have to be a third wheel. Watch their happiness while trying to act happy…

She was glad she was leaving.

As Mizuo and Samirah sat down on plush chairs, they noticed Talia's expression harden a bit and glanced at each other quickly before refocusing their attention to her.

Talia looked at her only two friends in her entire stay at Singapore one more time, before looking at the table and forcing herself to say,

"I'm leaving Singapore."

"WHAT?" Both of them shouted in unison. Several heads in the restaurant turned in their direction and they quickly apologised for the disturbance.

Thankfully, before they could say anything more a waiter came to take their orders. After taking their orders, he gave an odd look at the luggage and then the trio sitting at the table.

But the waiter didn't ask any questions and went to bring their orders.

"When are you leaving?" Samirah asked as soon as the waiter had gone out of earshot.

"In two hours…" Talia's eyes were glued to the table, afraid to look at the expression on their faces.

She could feel their heated glares, but didn't say anything more.

"Clever…" Talia's head shot up to look at Mizuo, he looked unaffected, but his eyes were dark and angry as he continued in his low controlled tone, "Calling us to a crowded place so we can't make a fuss… Very clever."

"Shut up Mizuo." Samirah said glaring at him. However, Talia saw the fury in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Samirah said in a fierce whisper.

Talia didn't say anything, because honestly, she didn't have anything to say. At least not anything they'd believe.

"We're your _friends!_ You don't treat friends like this! You can't just pack up and tell us on the last day. That's not fair! Why are you leaving?" Mizuo said furiously.

Talia was still silent. She honestly didn't know how to answer the question. Mizuo was bright and sharp. It was a wonder that he still hadn't figured out what she was. He knew enough about her to know that whatever excuse that would come out of her mouth would be false.

"I got a clue to my family's whereabouts." She mumbled in a tiny voice. The same excuse she told Mr. Migoto. She just had to see if they'd buy it.

"Let's get out of here." Mizuo said, beckoning to Samirah while standing up himself.

"Why?" Samirah asked confused and angry, "She just told us the reason!"

"Her family's DEAD!" Mizuo barked and turned to Talia when he saw her flinch, "Yes, I checked the computer files in school to find that out about you, and if you can't consider us to be trustworthy enough to be told that or the REAL reason you're leaving, then you're not our friend or neither us, yours."

The entire restaurant was now staring at their table and Talia, for a moment, thought that her attempt to prevent a fuss was useless.

"Is that true?" Samirah asked, her anger increasing steadily.

Talia didn't say anything.

"I don't care if you're leaving! Get lost!" Samirah screamed loudly when she didn't hear get a response from Talia and started walking out.

Talia was now hurt beyond words, but for once, just once she wanted to tell the truth. She was sick of lying. This was the result every single time. If truth was always better than a lie, she was ready to give it a go.

"I am leaving because…" Both of them turned around, waiting, "Because… because… M-my globe told me to!"

The breath that everyone in the restaurant had been holding was let out…. As a laugh.

Samirah held Talia's gaze. She was confused, hurt and angry. But before she could comprehend what Talia had said, Mizuo grabbed her arm and took her out of the restaurant.

'_A globe?!' _Samirah thought, '_How could she think we'd believe that? But the lie is so unbelievable that it may actually be true. _

_But… A globe?! _

_That's just ridiculous. _

_But the expression on her face was serious, intense, almost like she meant it… Like it was the truth. _

_But a GLOBE? Honestly! A globe asked her to leave…'_

Talia stood in the middle of the restaurant, everyone still laughing at her. '_Is this the result of my attempt to tell the truth?'_ She knew it sounded bizarre, but who said that truth had to be rational? Yes, she probably should have told the _whole_ truth, but she didn't have that kind of time. And frankly, they'd consider her even more insane if she did.

Talia didn't want to end their friendship like this. Two years… Her friends of two years gone in the span of two minutes...

She couldn't end it like this.

She ran after them, taking her hand luggage with her and completely ignoring the laughter behind her.

She ran outside the restaurant and saw them standing at the side of the road. They were talking, and Samirah looked distressed. As she was about to move towards them, her cab driver pointed at his watch and said, "We're late. You'll miss your plane if we don't hurry."

The cab driver started taking her hand luggage, unknowingly restraining her from going to her friends.

She saw that they were about to leave and in a last desperate attempt she shouted, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I love you both! I really do!"

Samirah and Mizuo turned around at the familiar voice but didn't see anything but a swish of black hair in a cab driving out to the main road.

Talia sat in the plane, looking out the window dejectedly. All she could see below her was the glittering blue sea and the red and gold of the setting sun. She had been in the plane for more than four hours and the silence surrounding her was starting to suffocate her.

The thought of losing the people she cared about _again_ was enough to drive her nearly insane with loneliness.

_'Is telling them about my powers that bad an idea? I could have told them the whole truth. I could have even given them a demonstration. Anything was better than ending it like this. What should I do? Should I call them and tell them? Would they even believe me after this? _

_Maybe, maybe this was for the best. This way they won't miss me so much. Maybe I did do the right thing. I would have only felt alone with them dating. I'm sure they'll get comfort in each other.' _

She tried to ignore the pang in her heart at the thought. This was what always happened whenever she left the place she had settled in. She was sick of this. She was sick of the pain, of the loneliness, of all the responsibility, of all the _lies_.

Unable to bear the intense pain at these thoughts, she tried to think of something else.

Japan.

_' Whoa! Now that's a whole different story. Should I open the Pandora Box in my head for that place?' _ She thought wryly. Trying to change the direction of her thoughts she tried to think of the place she was being sent…by the globe. She laughed dryly.

_'Tomoeda. I'm going to Tomoeda, to the place where that girl; Sakura, lives. I wonder what type of life she lives. Maybe it's like mine. Or maybe it's better. Let's hope it is better.' _ She sighed tiredly. She was exhausted. She honestly was, both physically and emotionally. Adjusting in her seat to find a comfortable position, she closed her eyes, drifting asleep the moment the sun set into the now dark blue silent sea.

---Dream---

_A voice echoes in the empty black space. It's saying something. Repeating something, again and again, like a mantra. _

_**Your power **_

_**It's more powerful then most wizards and sorcerers**_

_**Your power is pure unadulterated magic, not given any form or shape,**_

_**Sakura is our descendent, protect her,**_

_**I taught Clow Reed and he was wise in his choice of his successor**_

_**Clow Reed has reincarnated**_

_**I have as well…as you**_

_**Protect the Keeper of the Cards**_

_**That's your top priority for now…**_

---End Dream---

She jolted awake and felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew the voice in her dream. It was the woman.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the pilot announce their landing. She looked down and quickly belted her seatbelts.

She walked out the airport with a heavy heart. But all thoughts disappeared the moment she entered the bustling city of Tokyo. There were people everywhere, and colourful advertisements adorning almost every building. Ironically, it reminded her lot of Singapore, but somehow it felt different. True, almost all cities looked the same, but they still had their own element, which mainly came from the culture and the history.

And who would know this better than her, for she had gone to almost all the major world cities.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around, trying to see if anyone had come to pick her up. Finally she spotted someone near the Information Booth carrying a big sign that had her name on it.

Walking towards the sign quickly, she failed to notice the large number of reporters loitering around the sign.

As she neared the person, she was ambushed by the reporters and she nearly fell over in surprise, the blinking lights throwing off her focus.

Gaping at the reporters and their never-ending questions, she tried to walk through them, trying to hide her face, but failed miserably.

Suddenly someone in the crowd grabbed her arm, and alarmed, Talia tried to shake the arm off, but the person's grip was strong and insistent. She couldn't shake off the grip, and the person seemed to be taking her away from the reporters anyway, so she let herself be dragged away.

She saw a limousine in front of her, and was immediately frightened. She started struggling with new vigour, but the person holding on to her shoved her inside the limo and slammed the door on her face. Before she could open the door again, she heard a 'click' which signified the locking of all the doors. She slammed against the window glass to gain the attention of the reporters so they could help her, but she realized with horror that the glass was tinted.

'_He wants to kidnap me? I'll show him who he's dealing with…_'

The barrier dividing the passengers' seat and the driver was locked and she heard a voice saying through the speaker,

"Welcome to Japan Ms. Reece. I'm sorry for the abrupt behaviour, but it looked as though you needed some help. I'm Alfred Pennyworth, your new butler."

"My butler?" She exclaimed in astonishment.

'_So this is how Mr. Migoto plans on keeping an eye on me..._

_But butlers come expensive! What a waste of money! A butler for a two-room apartment – this is just ridiculous!'_

When the limo stopped in front of a mini-mansion, she politely asked Mr. Pennyworth. "Why have you brought me here Mr. Pennyworth? Wasn't I supposed to reside in an apartment?"

"This is your new home, Miss Reece."

She gazed around in wonder and it suddenly struck how much it would have cost her. '_They waste so much bloody money! What is their problem? Can't they find anything good to spend the money in? Bloody wastrels.'_

As she looked around the house the first thought that came to her was, '_My new home…Probably I should make Japan my __**home…'**_

She was tired due to jet lag, and politely excused herself from the butler's company. Even with her exhaustion, she sat down on her computer to research her new school. '_I need to at least have track of my school life if not my real life.'_

She slumped down on the bed after the search, too tired to change out of her travelling clothes.

She woke up next morning and realised that she was running late for the _**first **_day of school. She ran around the room looking for all the essentials, and was just about to use magic to aid her, when Alfred entered the room with her backpack, all prepared.

She looked at him in awe and said, "Thank you."

He gave a small smile and said, "Just doing my job, miss."

She stared at his retreating back in gratitude and surprise. No one had done things for her all her life. In Singapore, she had lived in a one-room apartment, albeit fully furnished, and had to do all the household chores herself. She probably had it easier than most people, since she had the help of magic, but it was still tiring.

_'Having a butler may not be so bad after all.'_

She got herself ready, and raced out the door. She was going to be officially late in ten more minutes.

'_Pfft. A little bit of magic won't hurt.'_

She snapped her fingers and sped herself to the school gates. She stopped in front of the gates to stare at the school. It was big, and seemed much better than her previous one. She heard the ring of a bell and turned to find two bicycles and a girl on skates heading straight towards her.

She tried to move to the right, but the rider on her left moved the same direction thereby colliding with Talia.


	2. Runins with Bikes, Surprises and Lies

**Disclaimer: We don't own Cardcaptors or pretty much anything else in this story except our plot and OCs.**

**Full Summary: **_Responsibility. Talia had never wavered from it. No matter what the consequences. But- "Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of their choices." Alfred A. Montapert this was a rule she hadn't followed in a long time. When she finally realizes the outcome of her rash decisions, she has to choose; her life or her responsibility._

_**Author's Note: **__We're sorry about the updates. We've written about half the story; it's just that we're editing it before we put it up._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! We really appreciate it!_

_We also decided to use the English names of Cardcaptors. It's easier for us to use, and it's the version which I first watched. Just in case people don't know who's who:_

**Tori Avalon—Touya Kinomoto**

**Sakura Avalon—Sakura Kinomoto**

**Madison Taylor—Tomoyo Daidouji**

**Julian Star—Yukito Tsukhishiro**

**Showron**** Li – Syaoran Li**

**Natasha Avalon—Nadeshiko Kinomoto**

**Samantha Taylor— Sonomi Daidouji**

**Aiden Avalon—Fujikata Kinomoto**

**Eli Moon—Eriol Hiraiigizawa**

**Layla Mckenzie -- Kaho Mizuki**

_This doesn't mean that the plot or characters deviate from the original version._

_If there's something I've missed, then I'll add those later on as well._

**Chapter 2**

"Owww." Talia groaned. She opened her eyes to see what had happened to her left leg and was slightly surprised to see greasy bicycle tracks three inches below her knee. Luckily, her school bag had cushioned her fall so there wasn't any other injury, but it was now completely covered in dust.

Dusting her backpack, she looked up and saw the threesome approaching her, the boys having parked their bicycles. She stood up, trying not to get mad at them, especially since it was her first day. She knew she had to make a good impression.

The boy with glasses and silver grey hair reached her first. He was nearly four inches taller than her and was wearing a pleasant, cheerful, albeit slightly apologetic expression.

Then the boy with dark brown hair and equally brown eyes and tanned complexion came next, followed by a young girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes. She kept glancing from the ground to Talia's wound and then back to the ground guiltily.

Amused, Talia watched the girl's antics with a smile until the dark haired boy cleared his throat uneasily. She looked up at him and waited. As she watched him, a peculiar sense of déjà vu took over her. She could almost swear she had seen him and the grey-haired boy before.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the grey-haired boy asked her something.

"Pardon me?" Talia said somewhat sheepishly.

"I asked if you were alright. You took quite a fall." The boy said with concern.

"Oh yeah. I'm ok. It's just a small scratch." Before she could continue, she was cut off by the girl.

"It looks quite painful actually. My brother, Tori, is the one who crashed into you. He's such a pain in the neck." At this the dark haired boy glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically, "I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." Talia said with a small smile.

"No, it's not ok. Tori, you should take her to the nurse's office. Use him all you want, he deserves it for doing such a horrible thing." The girl said insistently.

"Keep quiet monster." He said patronisingly, which angered the girl.

"I'm not a monster!" She shouted.

Suddenly, as though a bolt of lightning had crashed upon her, realization dawned. This exchange was _very _familiar.

_'It can't be. These boys are the boys from my dreams. But then, who's Sakura?'_

Talia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small chuckle. Looking to the side, she saw the grey-haired boy trying to hide his laughter at his friends' antics.

_'Wait… Isn't this boy supposed to have a guardian in him? The moon guardian… if the dreams are correct. His name….His name is Yue. But what is the boy's name? I can't remember it. Nor can I remember the dark-haired boy's name. Stupid dreams. They're of no use when I actually need them.'_

She stared at the grey-haired boy, unconsciously activating her magical senses. As she stared at him, she suddenly saw a form in the boy. It was a male; he had long silver hair that reached his knees with his hair tied halfway with a white ribbon. He had light violet cat-like eyes and was dressed in old-fashioned white wizard robes which had a violet collar and sash. He had a big circular violet stone in the middle of his robes near his throat and a long extended piece of white cloth that was tucked into his sash but flowed freely on the other end of his back.

She stared, mesmerized by his appearance. True, she had seen him before in her dreams, but seeing him in real life was a totally different experience. In her dreams, the Sakura person was accustomed to seeing the moon guardian hence Talia had been used to it as well, save for that one time when he first made himself known to Sakura. And then too, it had been because, the girl Sakura had been captivated.

'_What a weird phenomena… It's very…Unique…'_

Suddenly the boy jumped and quickly turned her way, bringing her out of her daze. He stared at her intensely as though he was calculating something about her, and startled, she quickly looked away.

She turned to the two arguing, but saw that both of them had stopped arguing to watch her and the boy.

Talia turned bright red at being caught not only by the person she had been observing, but also by the other two. In hopes of distracting their thoughts, she introduced herself,

"My name is Talia Reece. What's yours?"

"I'm Tori Avalon. It's nice to meet you." The dark-haired boy said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tori." Talia smiled, shaking his hand.

Snapping out his staring, the grey haired boy stepped forward and extended his hand too.

"I'm Julian Star." He said cheerfully, with a smile that lit up his whole face.

She smiled in return and stepped forward to shake his hand. As she shook his hand, she noticed a strange tension in his posture. His smile became slightly strained when she stepped into his personal space.

_'Why is he so tense? Did he sense something about me? Or did he notice me staring at him…and the guardian. Yeah, that must be it. He jumped when I looked into him. Ugh! Now what am I going to do? Not even a day here and someone's already suspicious.'_

She stepped away from him with a cautious smile and looked at the girl.

"So, what's your name?" Talia said, trying to force a happy smile onto her face. Her facial muscles were starting to hurt from all the strain.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I'm Sakura Avalon! It's nice to meet you." She said cheerfully.

Talia had stopped paying attention to her the moment she heard the girl's name. Her jaw dropped, and she could put all her money into betting that her eyes were bulging out.

_'Is this some kind of sick joke? This kid…this kid is Sakura? She's not even a teenager yet! How ridiculous is this? Clow chose a kid to take care of his cards? Did he lose his mind in his last days? Couldn't he have waited a few years more? _

_Hell, she's just a __**kid. **__What's up with these ancient witches and wizards? Can't they give responsibilities to their chosen ones after they've actually GROWN UP!_

"Is something wrong? Hey!" Sakura asked worriedly, waving her hand in front of Talia's face.

"Y-Your name is S-Sakura? I mean, is your name Sakura?" Talia stuttered.

"Yeah, it is- Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said curiously. She was getting worried. This stranger looked like someone had just told her and demonstrated that pigs could fly.

"I-I" Now even Tori and Julian were looking at Talia curiously, unable to understand why she was so shocked to learn Sakura's name.

Trying to gather her wits together, she gave a fake weak smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I-I used to know someone called Sakura. She-she passed away, and it's somewhat of a shock to hear the name again. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted that way, right? I'm so sorry." She hoped to God that she sounded convincing, because to her, that sounded like one of her worst lies. And not only that, she had taken something as sensitive as death to her advantage. She didn't know whether to feel disgusted or relieved with herself for doing so.

"Oh." The three of them replied. They remained silent, unsure how to respond to that.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around this place before." Julian asked suddenly, trying to change the topic.

Just then, to her immense relief, the school bell rang, signalling the start of classes. She didn't think she could have endured the awkward meeting any longer.

"Sorry, I'm late. I have to go meet the principal. It was nice meeting the three of you." She said, giving them a bright smile as she turned away from them.

She didn't wait for a reply as she ran down the grounds into the school corridor. Looking around, she realized that she didn't have any idea where the principal's office was. While looking for someone who could help her, she began to worry.

_'I'm already late for my meeting with the principal. What kind of impression is that going to give me?'_

Turning around a corner, she came face to face with a young woman with shoulder length black hair.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties, and to say that she was pretty would have been a big understatement. She had her hair tied immaculately into a ponytail, with small bangs framing her face and she had a body that many women would die for.

In all honesty, it made Talia feel inadequate and envious. Her hair never listened to her. It was straight and thin, and looked like straw after she took a hair shower. Her body was average, nothing in excess.

Snapping out of her self-depreciating thoughts, she realized a very important detail. This gorgeous woman was a teacher.

"Good morning. Excuse me Miss. Would you tell me which way the principal's office is? I am a new student." Talia said, bowing to show her greeting.

"Its room number 303. It's a floor above. Do you want me to show you the way?" The teacher asked her kindly.

"No, I'll manage. Thank you very much." Bowing again, she ran towards the principal's office.

The meeting went quite well for Talia. The only negative factor was that she had come in 10 minutes late. But she had been excused quickly when the principal realized that it was because she had not known her way around the school (or so he thought).

He had also given her a huge speech about the procedures and administration of the school and taken her into her class with a comforting smile.

She honestly couldn't find it in herself to be overly anxious. She had shifted to so many schools, that the 'first day of school' sensation had become quite old to her.

But she couldn't say that she wasn't nervous at all either. Wherever she went, she still wanted to be accepted by at least one person. And the fact that she changed locations so many times forced her to keep very light attachments. Any deep ones and they ended up like it had in Singapore…

She walked into the classroom with the best smile she could muster, and waited for the teacher to announce her. With a jolt of surprise, she realized that it was the same teacher she had met in the second floor corridor. The teacher gave her a welcoming smile.

_'So much smiling. My face is starting to hurt a lot.'_

"Class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked Talia politely.

"Hi everyone!" Talia said brightly. "I'm Talia Reece. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I came from Singapore yesterday. I've lived in Japan before, but I've never been to Tomoeda. So please excuse me if I accidentally use a wrong phrase. It has been quite a while since I've been to Japan."

She looked around the room, and was shocked to the core when she realized that she was in the same class as Julian and Tori.

"We hope you'll enjoy Tomoeda. Is there anyone who'd like to show Talia around? Ah… Tori, since you've been around the entire town while doing jobs, would you like to show her around? Julian, you could show her around too? So what about it you two?" The teacher asked. Somehow, to Talia, it didn't seem like asking. The way she asked them, it didn't leave any room for the answer 'No'.

"Sure, we'd love to." Julian said with a happy face.

For some reason, she was perturbed by his cheerful face. Wasn't he just looking at her oddly just 10 minutes ago?

_'I can bet on all my money that the guardian isn't this nice. What am I saying? I __**know**__ he isn't. _

_It's so disturbing to see him so happy and calm after he gave me that look a while ago. _

_I just have to calm down. _

_I have maintained my secret all this time, even if there were a few close shaves... Like Mizuo. _

_He was so close to finding out…'_

The school hours were spent relatively normally, for a first day that is; with Tori and Julian to fill her in about all the courses.

They were quite nice to her and made her feel quite welcome, though Julian was more interactive than Tori.

Tori helped her, but seemed to keep this air of distance about him that wasn't there the first time she met him.

As she observed him; she began to realize that he was like that to almost everyone in the class except Julian.

_'This won't do. I have to get him to be my friend. How else will I get close to Sakura and protect her? But it seems as though it's going to be a long process. But Julian doesn't seem that hard. I think out of all the people, he'll be the easiest.'_

After school, the three of them walked out of school with a cheery expression. Or at least Julian's expression was enough to compensate for the both of them.

"Hey! Talia! I've got this great idea! Do you want us to show you around Tomoeda?" Julian asked happily.

_'Isn't that what you were assigned to do in the first place?'_ Talia thought, looking at him oddly.

She saw Tori shake his head in exasperation. She could see the smile threatening to come out because of Julian's antics. Tori and Talia shared a look.

"Yeah, uh… sure, if it's of no trouble to you guys." She said to humour Julian.

_'Maybe Tori won't be that hard. Probably it's because we've only met today. He's already warming up to me anyway.' _Talia thought relieved.

"Wait." Tori said suddenly. "I don't think I will be able to come.'

_'Oops. Spoke too soon.'_

"Why?" Talia asked, somewhat disheartened.

"I need to go see my sister and tell her that it's her turn to do the dishes." Tori said without hesitation.

_'Wha-Surely it's not because of that? We could just tell them on the way.'_ Talia thought confused.

"Why don't we just go there on the way and tell them?" Talia suggested.

"You don't mind going to Sakura's-my sister's-school?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"No, I don't mind. That way I'll know where the primary school is. How old is your sister anyway?"

"She's turning twelve in four months…I mean she's eleven. She's in sixth grade."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I thought she was nine or something." Talia blurted out suddenly. "I mean, well, I didn't mean it that way…-"

"It's ok. I know what you mean."

_'It doesn't make a difference. She's still so young." _Tori and Talia thought at the same time, the reasons of their thinking not so different.

Julian watched the two of them interact. Tori was warming up to Talia quite quickly. He didn't know whether to feel happy…or jealous. Tori had always kept a distance from people he didn't know and it was a bit odd to see him talk so casually to Talia. Maybe he was looking too much into this. The girl **was **easy to talk to, though when the questions turned too personal, she changed the subject.

She had a depth in her that most girls her age didn't. It seemed as though she had seen and experienced a lot in life despite being so young. But he could understand her desire of secrecy. Some things were just too private to some people even though the same topics wouldn't be as private to others.

_'But there's just one thing. When we first met, why did I get the feeling that I should be cautious? Why did I get the feeling that she had seen through me? Or at least into me. Was I just imagining it?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when they neared the school building, and his face brightened at the thought of meeting Sakura and her friends.

Talia was satisfied. She was making progress in her mission already. She glanced at Julian from the corner of her eyes and saw him studying the both of them. She felt slightly uneasy; she felt as though she was being put in a museum for display. And in addition, his expression was serious in contrast to his normal cheerful expression.

They became silent as they waited for Sakura's after-school activities to finish. They watched her practise throwing a baton.

A few minutes before the practise was over, Sakura noticed the three of them waiting outside for her.

Talia watched as Sakura's face lit up like a candle. Talia took a moment to admire her childlike appearance. She had to admit, the kid was irresistibly cute.

Talia watched as Sakura was joined by another girl the same age as her. The girl had dark grey hair, a camcorder covering her eyes and a grace that indicated wealthy upbringing.

She could recognize the posture from miles. This girl was an heiress.

Talia watched with keen eyes as the refined girl talked to something that was not there. '_Is this girl Sakura? No, I remember her from the dreams, so she can't be Sakura. I think I should just admit the fact that the brown-haired girl is Sakura… Clow! Damn you to hell!'_

She put on her smile so the anger she was feeling wouldn't show.

She forgot to smile at all when she saw the violet haired girl talk to a plush toy.

_'No! This girl __**is**__ Sakura. She's talking to the toy! But that doesn't make sense. I __**saw**__ this girl in my dreams. So she can't be Sakura. But why else would she have another guardian?'_

Talia was so confused while staring at the violet-haired girl that she didn't notice someone tugging at her shirt.

"Talia!"

She snapped out of her daze to look down at emerald eyes and stiffened immediately.

"Sorry…." For an excuse, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Is that girl… talking to a toy?"

Sakura turned pale at the words and turned around quickly to look at her friend. Meanwhile Talia commended herself for the choice of words. **Anyone** could notice that the girl was talking to the toy, so the surprise she should have felt was justified… In their opinion.

The girl removed her camcorder and Talia finally found out the colour of her eyes.

It was lavender.

'_What a sleek combination… so sophisticated.'_

"Yes, I have a habit of talking to plush toys. It's probably because of my mother. She owns a toy company and it's hard not to pick up such a habit. I'm Madison Taylor; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Talia held back an amused smile.

'_The girl's intelligent, quick-witted and… can lie excellently. Too bad she isn't the one with the powers.'_

Talia genuinely liked this girl, so the smile that came out was easier to produce as she said,

"I'm Talia Reece. It's a pleasure to meet you too. You're right; it is unusual to find twelve year olds talking to their toys. Your mother… Is she Samantha Taylor?"

The girl called Madison nodded and said with a bright smile, "Yes, how did you know?"

'_Let me guess… the toy company and the last name was a dead giveaway. No duh. Anyone in the business industry knows that sharp woman.'_

"Everyone knows about her. She's an inspiration to all the Japanese people abroad."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just telling the truth." '_Truth is so overrated…'_

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Talia and Madison snapped out of their conversation that was ending anyway and looked at the quarrelling pair.

"Yes you are."

"NO I AM NOT!"

"You're doing the dishes, I have things to do."

"Pleeeaasee your free! I have an assignment due tomorrow. I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

"No, monster."

"What are you doing today?"

It seemed that Sakura was too busy finding a way out of the chores to pay attention to what her brother had just said or she could be ignoring the bait.

"I have to show her" He indicated Talia with his head, "Around Tomoeda."

Here Julian said something for the first time since they left school, "Would you like to join us? Madison, you too?"

"What? She can't come! She has to do the dishes!" Tori said completely rejecting the idea.

Talia was now fed up with the entire argument, as she could see the solution plainly in front of her eyes.

"Why don't you let her come along with us? I don't mind. You both can do the dishes together. It would be quicker that way."

'_She could use her cards too. Easy solution. Why do they have to waste time in such stupid, irrelevant things?'_

She was too immersed in her thoughts to hear someone come to a stop behind her. Nor did she hear her name being called twice.

"Talia! Don't you hear me?" The voice had a thread of menace in it and for the second time Talia stiffened, this time noticeably.

She was rooted to the spot at the foreign voice which wasn't there before.

'_Who is this person? No one should know me here…'_

"Look at me!" Everyone was looking at her now, even people standing around the compound, waiting for her reaction.

The voice was so familiar….

She was in so much trouble…

"Turn around and look at me! I **know** you are Talia. Are you scared? Turn around!"

She did, with as much as composure as she could.

It was Li. Showron Li.

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger? Yes it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! We'll try to update soon!_


	3. Chipped Glass

**A/N:**

_Sorry that it took so long for the update! Hope the chapter makes up for it!_

**Full Summary: **_Responsibility. Talia had never wavered from it. No matter what the consequences. But- "Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of their choices." Alfred A. Montapert this was a rule she hadn't followed in a long time. When she finally realizes the outcome of her rash decisions, she has to choose; her life or her responsibility._

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Cardcaptors, Clamp does. All we own is the plot and our OCs.

**Chapter 3: Chipped Glass**

Talia turned around to meet Li's furious glare. She paled when she saw him. He had grown quite a lot since the last time she had seen him, and so had the intensity of that glare.

She didn't even want to imagine the expression on everyone else's faces.

"Hey. Long time no see." Talia said, her tone not belying any emotion or her face yielding any expression.

Li's fists clenched on his sides as his glare became fierce.

Talia knew she should be showing _some _emotion, but how else could she react? She had never _ever_ seen a person she had left again. It wasn't that she was avoiding them. They had never kept contact with her after she left them, _with very good reason _she thought wryly, therefore she had also not contacted them for fear of rejection.

And the way she had left Li was much worse than the way she had left Samirah and Mizuo in Singapore.

Leaving a day before his magical coronation as the heir of the Li clan…

Without telling him…

She supposed she deserved the glare Li was giving her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"Li, I… I'm really-" She started, trying to apologize.

"Save it." He said icily, "What are you doing here?"

Something in her heart tightened at his cold demeanour. The air around them thickened in tension and she tried to suppress her growing regret at his bitter attitude.

"Answer me!" He growled.

"I moved to Tomoeda yesterday." Talia said softly.

"I asked **what **you're doing here!"

"I moved to Tomoeda, Li." Talia repeated irritatingly.

"I know that! Stop avoiding the question. What do you want? Why are you here? Are you here to ruin someone else's life? Or abandon them when they need you the most?" Li shouted, furious.

Talia winced. That was a low blow _but_ a truthful one.

"Look Li, about that…"

"I said save it!" He said through grit teeth.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Talia snapped, angry that Li wasn't even giving her a chance. Li's glare became venomous and she detected a hint of loathing in his eyes.

She was aware that this conversation was going nowhere, and if she didn't change tactics, she'd soon say something she'd regret later.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I shouldn't have said that." She said grinding her teeth slightly in irritation.

"You shouldn't have done a lot of things." Li said waspishly.

'Li! Stop it! You're not even giving me a chance! Hell, no one gives me a chance, much less a choice!" Li looked as though he wanted to interrupt, but she held up her hand motioning him to keep quiet. "I didn't have a choice in leaving Li. I **had **to leave."

"Why?" He asked, his vicious glare not lessening one bit.

"Because…because I…" What could she say? The truth? Yeah right, as if that worked last time. She was sure he'd be _more_ furious that she hadn't told him about her powers earlier. And yet, if she lied again and he found out, she would never be able to earn his trust again.

"I can't tell you." That wasn't the best answer she could have given, but it would have to do. It **had** to.

"Aaugh!" Li groaned in anger and frustration. "What do you think I am? A saint or some fool to accept such a dumb answer? Was our friendship that insignificant to you?!"

Talia rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. She was so confused. She looked around, trying to sort out her thoughts and didn't realize that Li wanted an answer to the last question.

"I see. Sorry for bothering you **Ms. Reece**." He hissed, walking away with his entire body tense.

"What? Hey, hey! Wait a second. Why are you saying that?" Realization dawning on her, she hurried before him and blocked his way. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Exactly."

"Look oh King of all that is cold, quiet and disciplined" She started trying to lighten the situation. She saw Li frown, but this was a different type of frown. It wasn't the same as the one he was giving her a few minutes ago. But she could tell she still hadn't diffused his anger.

"I was just trying to find a way to make you believe me. I know you have little to no reason to trust me but our friendship meant a lot to me. You know that. It was just after…after…" She gulped, unable to continue.

Li looked at her searchingly, trying to see if her expression and words were genuine.

"You know you're like a little brother to me." Li blanched at the words. "I mean, a really good, protective, caring, um… considerate… brother-like friend." She amended quickly. God, he had so many sisters; he didn't need one more, much less one that wasn't even blood related.

* * *

"I don't know." Li was uncertain. He couldn't bring himself to trust her again so easily. She had broken it once and now she was asking it back. It was never so easy. But it seemed she had a good reason, even though she wasn't telling him what it _was_. Yet, was a 'good reason' enough? Wasn't friendship supposed to be the most important thing, no matter what? If she could leave people who cared about her so easily, then was she worth it? He remembered the days he had spent waiting for her to come back, the intense training to distract himself from the loneliness, the search party his mother had sent out at his insistence when he feared she might have died. No, he couldn't forgive her so easily, much less trust her again.

He looked up at her eyes and found a desperate hope there. He saw her agony, her loneliness …and her hope.

* * *

"Just give me another chance Li, please." Talia couldn't take it. She didn't know how she would face him again if he said no. He had been there for her after her parents…

_No, don't go there. No need to add to the emotional stress._

He had been a good friend then. He acted tough and cold, but she knew he was a good person at heart. He was the only person she had told about her parents other than the people concerned in the incident, though she had told him the edited version. She had also seen the pressure he had been placed under ever since his birth. He was the sole heir to the Li clan, and he had to act according to that. He had even been engaged at an early age. She could relate to that kind of expectations, because she had been subjected to them her entire life.

But… But…

Another part of her, a part of her that was harshly realistic, wondered. Was it worth building back the friendship? She was almost sure she would move again and again, and she wouldn't give a reason, at least not the true one.

Not only that, he was making her _beg_ to make him forgive her and her self-respect was screaming at her to walk away and not give a damn. She was older than him by several years, he was a _child_ for heaven's sake and he should have accepted her apology without fuss.

She didn't have an obligation to explain herself…. Did she?

'_Yes.'_ Her conscience pointed out, '_Yes, you do.'_

* * *

Li sighed heavily. He could only take this one step at a time. He suddenly realized that if he had seen her a few years ago, before meeting Sakura and all, he wouldn't have been so considerate. He wouldn't have even given her feelings a thought after what she had done to him.

"I forgive you."

That took a lot out of him. It meant he forgave her for all those days and nights spent wondering if he had done something wrong. That thought spurred him to say, "But I don't know if I can trust you yet."

* * *

"I can accept that. I'm actually surprised that you forgave me. And as for the trust, it seems as though I have to earn it again. And I will." She said resolutely. But this time she knew her motivations and emotions weren't genuine. She needed some time to think. There was too much going on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to win back his trust at all. Right now, she wanted to be as far away from Li as possible.

Suddenly remembering that they had company, she turned around to look at the four of them watching Li and her with their mouths slightly open.

It looked as if they had been watching some spectacular game, their mouths opened in slight wonder. The whole interaction must have seemed surreal and unexpected, not to mention astonishing.

"You-you two know each other?" Sakura asked with wonder.

_'No genius! Wasn't that splittingly obvious?'_ Talia thought bitterly. She found herself getting irritated with Sakura.

_'Is she really this dense? Oh god! No wonder my assignment is to watch over her. The city could blow up and she'd be thinking she was watching fireworks. Some sense you have Clow Reed! Not only choosing a __**child**__, but also a child who doesn't know the difference between fireworks and bombs. _

_What have I got myself into?'_

She watched as Li gave Sakura a shy smile. "Yeah, we met a long time ago in Hong Kong. She was sent to the Li household to train in martial arts. We learnt it together for two years before…" He paused looking at her sideways. "Before she left without telling anyone. First we thought she ran away, then that she died, and then we found out that she was in England. I was really…"

"Ok Li. I get your point." The bite that Talia tried to add to the statement failed. She ended up sounding apologetic which altogether wasn't too surprising since she felt guilty at what he'd gone through.

"Were the two of you going out?" Tori asked quietly. Talia looked up at him quickly, surprised. She saw turmoil in his eyes which was quickly hidden by his hair.

"No, of course we weren't! Are you stupid?! And with Talia! Are you joking?" Li shuddered at the thought, his cheeks tinging slightly in embarrassment.

"What gave you that idea? We were really good friends then, I'd go as far to say best friends. Or at least Li was _my_ best friend." Talia amended, looking at Li at the corner of her eyes.

Li gave her an intense look and agreed, "We _were_ best friends."

"Yeah twerp!" Talia said cheerfully, completely ignoring the subtle emphasis on 'were'. She could smile a little bit more. She could. It was just a simple act of lifting your lips and squinting your eyes just the tiniest fraction to make it look authentic. She looked at Tori again and saw that Tori's face had returned to normal.

_'Weird.'_ Talia wondered.

* * *

"So are we still going around town?" Madison asked brightly, hoping to change the subject. It really didn't feel right for Madison to talk about someone else's personal life in public. She watched as everyone suddenly seemed to snap out of their daze. She noticed Julian was very quiet and was studying Talia with startling intensity. It frightened Madison slightly for at that moment Julian looked shockingly similar to Yue. She saw him turn towards her and she watched in awe as his face suddenly became cheerful again.

"Of course we are!" He said brightly.

Madison shivered slightly and forced herself to dismiss the mystery that was Yue and Julian.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Li asked curiously.

"Twerp, _you're_ going home." Tori replied quickly. "_We're _going around town."

"Tori!" Sakura reprimanded, "Li's coming with us whether you like it or not." To emphasis her point, she stomped on his foot.

"Ow! Watch it, monster. I'm the one showing Talia around so I get to choose who comes along. And _he_ certainly isn't." Tori retorted.

"Well I'm showing her around too but I don't mind if he comes along." Julian pointed out. "What about you Talia?"

"Why not?" Talia said snapping out of her thoughts. She hoped fervently the answer matched with the question.

"Great! Now that's majority." Sakura cheered.

Talia gulped unconsciously. She had no idea what she had agreed to but when she saw Sakura leap in joy and Li smile smugly at Tori; she supposed she hadn't agreed to anything drastic.

* * *

A few hours later found them walking through the streets of Tokyo. They had shown Talia around quite a few important places like the local library, Towa University and they'd also shown her a lot of the less useful yet significant places like the penguin park and the Tokyo Tower.

Talia was exhausted but she thought she was doing a great job at hiding it. She had just arrived yesterday and school followed with sight-seeing had worn her out more than she could imagine.

On top of that, the feeling of déjà vu was hitting her wherever she went. Her constant linking of events that happened in her dreams to where she was distracted her and thus she wasn't making much conversation with anyone.

Unable to go any further due her exhaustion, she finally conceded to her body's requests and asked, "Can we get some drinks somewhere? I feel a little thirsty."

She saw everyone halt in their conversations as well as footsteps and look at her, surprised.

_'My timing is horrible.' _She thought wryly.

She also noticed that no one was walking beside her.

All this time, she suddenly noticed, she had been in their group, but not _with_ them. Li, Madison and Sakura were walking in front of her and Tori and Julian were walking slightly in front of her while she was a few steps behind Julian. Everyone had been wrapped in their own conversations and suddenly she felt a similar pang of what she felt in the restaurant in Singapore.

She wanted to leave _now._

She wished she hadn't acknowledged that feeling in the restaurant. It now made her _very_ aware of what her lifestyle was like. What her _life_ was like.

Ever since her parents had…

She blinked, and suddenly there was a smile on her face. A bright smile. A lift of the lips and a subtle squint of the eyes.

* * *

Sakura noticed the sudden silence that occurred when conversations stopped and to break the silence she said jovially, "Yeah! I'm thirsty too!"

She really liked Talia. She smiled a lot and also had a pleasant smile. But during the entire sight-seeing, Talia appeared to be distracted.

'_It could be because she's looking around the city and is in awe of Tokyo. After all, Tokyo is the best city in the world!'_ Sakura said to herself.

She had been shocked that Talia and Li knew each other well. In a heart wrenching moment, she'd had a feeling that Talia and Li were... were…

Well they weren't as Li had clarified earlier.

She didn't even know why she had thought something as stupid as that. Sure, a relationship between an older girl with a younger boy wasn't completely unusual, even her brother had had one. But Li having a relationship with an older girl when he'd had a fiancée was something he'd _never_ do.

Li and Talia were friends, so she'd be friends with Talia too.

* * *

As they approached an open café, Talia felt the overwhelming urge to just _leave_. She was worn out and if she wasn't careful her mask would break. She was irritated with everyone in the group and being assigned to the task of protecting _precious little_ Sakura was driving her mad.

Outwardly though, her smile grew in startling intensity.

"Thank you and I'm sorry that it's a disturbance." Talia said, bending half her body in a good imitation of the traditional Japanese bow.

"No! It's no problem! I'm sure everyone here was getting exhausted anyway." She heard Julian say in her bent position.

As she straightened herself she heard Tori scoff in disbelief, presumably at her apologising.

"Yeah! I was getting a little hungry! Now we can have ice cream!" Sakura said cheerfully before running off ahead to the café.

They all sat down, with several tables joined together to accommodate everyone. Talia found herself nestled between Julian and Tori with Sakura across from her.

_**'Get lost!'**_

"I'm sorry?" Talia asked baffled.

Everyone in the table looked at her again puzzled, and Julian replied reassuringly,

"Don't apologise again. We all wanted to come to the café to have some refreshments. Don't worry, you're not troubling anyone."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Talia smiled back at Julian.

Talia was inwardly confused. '_Who said that?'_

_**Her family's DEAD!**_

She felt fear crawl up her spine.

Were they right behind her?

_**We're your FRIENDS! You don't treat friends like this!**_

She turned out cautiously to see if they were behind her, like Li had been.

They weren't there.

Her head was pounding. Pain. Someone was hammering her skull.

She could feel sweat gathering in her scalp and suddenly her forehead felt cool.

_**Let's get out of here.**_

_**I don't care if you're leaving!**_

She looked around with tentative eyes, expecting Sakura or someone around her to stand up and yell at her, make her a laughing stock in front of the whole restaurant.

_'What's wrong with me? The lack of sleep is finally getting to me.'_

She knew the statement didn't stand for much because yesterday had been the only night when she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

She let out a deep breath.

She was probably having a bad moment where she remembered some of her regretful moments.

They weren't behind her and she wouldn't be meeting them anytime soon. She didn't need to worry. She was fine.

But her head… God it was killing her.

_**Clever… Very Clever.**_

Talia stood up suddenly, snatching the attention of everyone in the table and probably the whole restaurant.

"I'm leaving."

The mask had cracked.

The smile had cracked.

**A/N:**

_This chapter is inspired by a poem 'Hidden Truth' specifically the verse on smiles. We hope the poet of this poem publishes the book, we got the luck of reading the raw version. To read the poem, go to __http/_

_The next chapter will probably come out in two weeks or so. We know it's really daring of us to put off updates when it's a new story but our exams are next week and run for a couple of weeks. So please don't give up on the story! We swear to finish it. The whole thing is completed, just needs some MAJOR editing._

_Comments and criticisms are welcome. Flames are welcome too, but will not be received with the same spirit as others._


	4. Consequences of an Overreaction

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! To compensate it's an especially long chapter! **_

**Chapter 4: Consequences of an Overreaction**

Talia ran frantically out of the restaurant and raced down the pathway.

_What's happening to me? Am I really losing my mind? Or are Mizuo and Samirah really here to get back at me?_

_No, no! It can't be! Please let it not be true!_

Talia saw a small opening in the pathway and dashed in.

_They wouldn't. Mizuo and Samirah would never get revenge. The most they would do is ignore me and walk away._

_Breathe Talia! Breathe! This is just an illusion. Close your eyes and when you open them it'll all disappear._

Talia closed her eyes tightly and tried counting to ten. With each number she counted, the pounding in her head increased.

She never reached ten.

--

Talia regained her consciousness slowly. This was not her bed.

In fact she didn't think it was a bed at all. She could feel something hard and solid beneath her back and the excruciating pain in her head.

_Oh god! What the hell did I do last night? Did I get mugged yesterday?_

She opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the sudden bright light above her. She abruptly closed her eyes and waited for the multicoloured haze to fade.

Afraid to face the bright light again, she tilted her face to the side and opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness.

'_How odd. It's so bright here, yet the sky is so dark. Where am I?'_

Suddenly all of the afternoon's incidents came crashing back to her and she groaned mentally. She stood up and observed her surroundings. She was in an alleyway next to a coffee shop. There was litter all around the garbage bin but few were actually in the bin. She had been lying directly under the back door lamp of the coffee shop. Little of the alleyway was illuminated except where she lay.

'_How do I get home? I have no idea where I am.'_

Talia stumbled out of the alley. She stopped and leaned back against the wall and slowly took her surroundings in. She could still see the cafe she had been at last. It was only a few hundred meters to the left of where she stood. On her right, however was Tokyo Tower, the same distance as the cafe.

'_What's up with this tower? Why does everything happen on or near it?'_

She looked up ahead and noticed the cars zooming past her. Watching the cars whiz past her only reminded her of how her life was passing her by, how the world was zooming past her and leaving her behind. Leaving her behind, _by herself._

'_No. I don't need self-pity right now. I need to get home.'_

Talia stumbled forward, entering the coffee shop in hopes of being able to use their phone. She suddenly realized that she had no idea what her home number was. She stopped and groaned out loud.

'_How am I going to get home? I need to contact Alfred! I don't even have enough cash on me! What am I going to do?'_

Talia could feel the panic rising in her and blocking out all rational thought. She didn't have anyone else's contact number either. She couldn't use her powers either, since she was out in public. Not only that, but she didn't even know where her house exactly was, which was a problem as teleportation required knowledge of where you were appearing. For some reason every time she thought of going home, she could only picture the apartment she had lived in Singapore. It didn't help that she couldn't even slightly recall what her new house looked like.

Her option of retracing her steps was ruled out as well since Julian, Tori and the others had taken her in a circle in an attempt to show her as much as possible. She had also been too absorbed in her flashbacks to pay any attention to which way they had been travelling.

'_Wait! Flashbacks! That reminds me! I know where Sakura lives due to those godforsaken dreams! I remember what __**her**__ house looks like! I'll go to their house and ask for directions!'_

With that thought, Talia walked back into the alley and used her waning strength to teleport outside of Sakura's house unnoticed. She ignored the voice in her head that mocked her for knowing Sakura's residence better than her own.

'_What am I, some kind of obsessed stalker? Well... it's not my fault that those dreams provided me with all that information about Sakura. _

_Though I do wish I'd payed more attention to them._

As she approached their house, she could feel nervousness and self-awareness fight against her resolve to get home. The way she had left them in the cafe had been extremely embarrassing.

This was only her first day here, and there was so much happening already. She hadn't expected to meet Sakura and her _henchmen_ on the _first_ day here. She could kick herself for not recognising Li in her dreams. The spectacle Li had created left a lot of questions unanswered and she knew Sakura and her _group_ were wondering about her. This wouldn't have happened if she had recognised Li in her dreams and taken the necessary precautions. But the dreams only showed how _Sakura_ viewed events and didn't leave Talia to free will. Also, like most dreams Talia would forget what precisely happened in these dreams, for it had too much of Sakura's life in them to remember and signify each of the events.

Whenever she had those dreams, she would brush them aside in the morning. It was bad enough that she was having dreams about someone else's life. She didn't want to store them into her memories and become a type of stalker. It's not like Talia thought she'd ever meet Sakura in real life anyway. It was foolish of her, she now knew. Something as weird as having someone else's life appearing in your dreams didn't happen every day. But she had known that magic was involved in her having those types of dreams, but after a while, she had stopped caring _why._ What was_ normal_ in her life anyway?

She shook her head from her thoughts and focused on her present problem.

She could just imagine what they would think if she asked directions. They would be suspicious to where she was all this time, and she didn't want to explain that she had passed out metres away from where they were sitting because she was _hearing_ things.

She had no idea how she was going to ask directions to her house without sounding stupid. Before she could even think of any way to do such a thing, the front door to the Avalon household opened.

She stepped back unconsciously and looked up to see Tori standing in the doorway. He looked surprised to see her and for a moment he froze, staring at her.

"H-hi." Talia stuttered in shock. Tori blinked for a second before regaining his composure.

"Hi." He responded to her stammer. His gaze suddenly became intense and she felt a compelling urge to shift. "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" Tori asked, his arm holding the door open.

"Uh- Well, wow... you live here?" She asked, trying her best to sound shocked that she'd come across him. "I was just about to knock, when the door opened. Um...I'm lost and I'm trying to find my way home. Uh...do you know where I am?" Talia asked, stuttering to add to the effect.

His eyes narrowed, but he just said, "Yeah, sure. Come in. I was just about to check the mail." Talia hesitated and she knew her reluctance was transparent. The look Tori was giving her was making her even more embarrassed. Why hadn't she left the cafe properly? _Why?_

"No, it's ok." Talia refused, "I'm in a bit of a hurry. This will only take a second. Do you know where the... uh... what was it called?" she muttered to herself, "uh... I think; do you know where the Star Scene Estates are?"

"Yeah. It's that way." Tori said, pointing to the left. To her relief, the slight frown between Tori's eyebrows lifted. "It'll take quite some time to walk there. Star Scene Estates is much closer to the cafe we were in. How did you end up here, if your house is on the other end of the cafe?"

"No way!" Talia groaned. "I asked two people which way Star Scene Estates was! They told me it was this way! They completely fooled me! That's so unfair!" Talia cried out exasperatedly. She ran her words over in her head again to see if it stuck to her story.

"It's alright, calm down. Who gave you directions?" Tori asked, and Talia noticed he was losing his patience with her. She was going to have to wrap this up quickly.

"Well, both of them were middle school students." Talia fibbed, looking directly into his eyes.

"They probably played a joke on you because you look like a foreigner. Is there someone you can call to pick you up? It's going to take half an hour if you walk there."

"I don't know my house number." Talia said, flushing.

"Do you at least know the address? I'll lend you the phone directory to look up your number. Why didn't you take a taxi from the cafe?" Tori offered though she could hear the impatience in his voice.

"No, I don't. But I know whose name I have to look under to find the address. I didn't take a taxi because there wasn't a free one available."

"It's alright, come in. Don't stand outside, it's cold."

Talia went inside the house, but waited in the threshold for Tori to get the phone directory.

While waiting there, she noticed a tall, brown-haired man clad with an apron, setting the table. On seeing her, he came forward with a welcoming smile and said,

"I haven't seen you around. You must be one of Tori's friends. Are you new in Tomoeda?" His large glasses flashed.

Could she conjure up another smile? A convincing one?

There, she had done it.

"Oh, yeah. I came here recently."

"How do you like it here so far? I'm Aiden Avalon, by the way, Tori's father." He said kindly, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Talia. I don't really know if I like it since I only came here yesterday, but I'm enjoying it so far." Talia lied pleasantly. She shook his hand, and for an instant she felt an odd longing. Disturbed, she let go of his hand quickly.

"So, I assume you go to the same school as Tori?" Mr Avalon asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. We're actually in the same year, and we have almost all our classes together." She answered quickly, to cover her slip up. She felt strange that she was longing for a middle-aged man. What was wrong with her?

'_No, no! It's because he's such a good father. I miss Dad and Mum, that's all. Sakura and Tori are so lucky to have such a kind father._

_Great! Sakura has a great father too... Is there something she doesn't have!?'_

"Are you planning to go to university in Tokyo or somewhere else?" Mr. Avalon asked politely.

"Well, I'd like to go Tokyo University. I'm not quite sure what other university I'll go to if I don't get it."

"I'm a lecturer in Tokyo University, I teach archaeology." Mr. Avalon informed pleasantly. "I have been working there for at least 13 years now." Talia could detect the pride in his voice as he spoke of his job. "So, where were you before here?"

"I was in Singapore for the past 2 years. This isn't my first time in Japan though. I was born here, and stayed here for the first 7 years of my life."

"Really? Why did you move away from Japan?" Mr. Avalon asked curiously.

"My parents wanted to expand their business overseas." Talia lied, and it was smooth, despite her exhaustion. As pleasant as the man was, she really wanted to go home. She didn't want to talk about her parents and in her exhausted state, she might even blurt out something she shouldn't. As she gazed at Mr. Avalon, the longing to see her parents grew so much that she felt a compelling urge to run out. Why was she still talking to him then? She didn't owe anyone anything.

'_That's right. I don't owe anyone anything. I don't have to tell anyone I have powers, neither do I have to explain myself to anyone. Not to Mr. Avalon, not to Li, Tori, Julian, Sakura, not even Mizuo and Samirah. What I do with my life is no one's business but my own.'_

Talia snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Mr. Avalon was waiting for something. Did he just ask her a question?

Well there was only one way to fix it, and taking a deep plunge into the unknown, she asked,

"What business my parents did?" Talia observed his face carefully for a second to make sure she was right, and then continued, "They had an automobile business."

"Did?" Mr Avalon asked gently.

"They're not in this world anymore." Talia's voice came out hollow, and when she tried to compensate that by smiling, it came out painful.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr Avalon said sadly, and he paused, trying to change the subject, "What courses do you take?

"I'm taking Business studies, Economics, and all the usual things that'll help me run a business." Talia answered quickly, trying to recover from the pain about thinking of her parents.

"But I find archaeology fascinating." _It never hurt to suck up, did it? _Talia thought wryly. She suddenly got an idea. "I really want to study archaeology but the trustees of my company won't allow it, since they need a successor. I really want to at least study it from the side. The past, the change in people's lifestyles throughout time, evolution of the human mind through time, the digging..." Talia sighed dejectedly. "I really want to study it. I guess I won't though."

If this plan worked for her, then protecting Sakura would be easier than she thought. If Mr Avalon helped her out, then she'd get a chance to be closer to the family and protect them. But that was only if he wanted to teach her in the side.

'_Then again, it probably won't be such a huge loss if he doesn't pick up the hint. I don't think I could stand being around Sakura the whole day. She takes everything she has for granted. Why is life so unfair?!'_

She knew she was being unreasonable. She knew that Sakura was happy with her family and loved them a lot. But that only made her angrier. Why did Sakura get a perfect life even though she had powers? Wasn't she supposed to be an outcast? Why did Talia get the bad half of the cake? What had _she _done? Why did Sakura get the better half while she got the worse? Sakura got to be _happy_, and Talia didn't even know what that meant. Had never experienced it. Sakura got to say the truth, while she was stuck saying lies. Sakura was _free_, while she was chained down to responsibilities. It wasn't _fair._ She didn't want Sakura to be happy. Talia wanted the comfort that someone was going through the same pain as her. The same sting of loneliness. She wanted the comfort that she had done the right thing by pushing people away, because in the end, the people you cared about most were the first people that were hurt.

"You know, if you really want to do archaeology, I'll think of something for you. When I do, I'll pass it through Tori and then you can come meet me. Is that ok?" Mr Avalon asked thoughtfully.

"Of course!" Talia said brightly, breaking out of her thoughts. She was starting to feel guilty. Mr Avalon seemed like an honest, kind and helpful person, and taking advantage of such a person was pulling at her consciousness. Again.

_Funny how doing it again and again still doesn't decrease the pain or the guilt._

The burn of negativity blazed through her system and she felt hot. Another sin added to make her guilt heavier. She shouldn't have used Mr. Avalon.

She consoled herself by thinking that in the long run, it would benefit his family.

"I found it." She heard Tori's voice from behind Mr. Avalon. Surprised, both of them turned to see him walking towards them slowly.

'_Can't he walk faster? Couldn't he have come quicker? It would have saved me a lot.' _Talia thought tiredly.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to do what you want to do. It was nice meeting you Talia." Mr Avalon said pleasantly. He held his hand out again and Talia shook it slowly, a little upset that he was leaving so soon. Talia shook her head at her rapid mood swings. The longing was back again.

"Me too. Thanks a lot for you help Mr Avalon." Talia said politely.

With that he let go of her hand and went back into the kitchen. Tori came down, looking alternatively between Talia and his father, curious as to what transpired between his father and the new girl.

Tori handed her the book to search her address and escorted her to the couch in the living room. While browsing through the book, Talia could feel Tori's gaze on her. Talia was starting to feel self-conscious under his gaze. It made her feel as though she had done something wrong. Nevertheless, she acted like she didn't notice his gaze when she turned around to return the book.

"May I use your phone?" Talia asked politely.

"You found your number?" With that Tori stood and went into the dining room to get her the phone. Talia stood up to follow him, but by the time she exited the room, he had already brought her a cordless phone.

Talia smiled gratefully and quickly dialled her house number. The phone was answered almost immediately.

"Hello, Reese residence."

"Hi Mr Pennyworth. This is Talia."

"Ms. Reece! Where are you? You should have been home some time ago Miss." Alfred sounded worried and briefly, she wondered if it was genuine.

'_It's not like we know each other or anything. He was probably worried that I ran away and he'd get fired from his job.' _That thought didn't make her feel any better.

"Sorry Mr Pennyworth. I got lost on my way home, and I didn't know the house address or number. Could you please pick me up? I'm in Avalon's residence. Do you know where that is?"

"No, Miss. Is anyone there apart from you? They might be able to tell me where it is."

"Give me a sec."

Talia looked over at Tori and gave him a sheepish smile. "Can you tell Mr. Pennyworth your house address please?"

Tori gave her a nod before taking the phone from her. After a few minutes of conversing, Tori handed the phone back to her. "He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks" She said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Hi."

"I'll be over in five minutes Miss. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"Bye."

Talia sighed with relief as she hung up the phone. She'd be home soon, with a hot shower and a warm bed. She handed Tori the phone back, who'd been listening in on the conversation. He placed it aside and looked at her for a second.

"So, this Mr Pennyworth will be coming to pick you up?" Tori asked conversationally.

"Yep. He's coming in five minutes. He's my butler." Talia told him. It was quiet for awhile, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, a car horn blared from outside the house. Talia stood up and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything." Talia smiled at him sincerely.

"No problem. So, you knew the brat since he was a baby?" Tori asked as he stood and escorted her to the door.

Talia stared in confusion at Tori, not comprehending who the brat was. The question was quite unexpected, especially after the thoughtful silence that had been between them earlier. After a while of staring, she finally understood that Tori was talking about Li.

Talia shuffled her feet in nervousness. She didn't want to think about Li now. Thinking about Li only made the guilt in her heart heavier. She wasn't ready to talk about him, at least not until she had a good night's sleep and time to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah... I was one of the pupils who trained in the Li clan's dojo. Eventually his mother had me babysit him as well." She shifted her feet, clearly uncomfortable about the conversation and wanting Tori to know it.

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Where were you gone earlier? Everyone was worried when you rushed off like that, especially the brat."

She bristled again, clearly not liking the interrogative nature of the conversation. It wasn't _his_ business where she went. People seemed to be taking an unnatural interest into her business. Why did they care anyway? Li clearly disliked her and the rest of them barely knew her.

'_**Calm down Talia. You are trying to make friends. Calm down. Count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. You can do this. This whole assignment is about Sakura and those that Sakura cares about. Think of a reasonable excuse and get out.'**_

Talia shook her head. That didn't sound like her. She never addressed herself in third person, especially in her thoughts. She shook her head again.

'_I'm probably just tired. I didn't get enough sleep anyway.'_

"Talia? Talia!" Talia looked up to see Tori waiting for his answer.

"Oh-yeah. Sorry. I'm ok." She shook her head for the third time. "Did you just ask me something?"

"Why did you suddenly rush out during the afternoon?" Tori asked again, and he stared at her intensely.

'_Should I lie?'_

The answer was much too quick for her liking.

"I had to ... uh... go somewhere?!"

'_**PRESENTING... The Queen of Lameness and Stupidity!'**_

Talia couldn't quite believe that her own mind was insulting her... but she couldn't really blame...it?

Talia hurried to fix her error, "I left my purse in Tokyo Tower so I rushed back to look for it."

"We would have helped you." She could still see that he didn't believe her words, so she added,

"Thanks, but I thought I would find it immediately; when I went there however, it wasn't where I thought it would be. I had to look around for a while."

A calculating look appeared in his eyes and she could see him piecing her story together.

'_Is this guy overly suspicious or what?_

'_But then again, with people like me around...I can't really blame him.'_

Talia sighed in exhaustion. The car horn blared again, breaking her out of her thoughts. She had completely forgotten that her butler was waiting outside for her.

"Thanks again, for everything that you've done for me today." Talia smiled at him in sincere gratitude and bowed. As annoying as his questioning might have been, he had still been very helpful.

He nodded imperceptibly. Talia smiled again and gave him a small wave.

"See you tomorrow."

Talia entered the car and looked at her butler through the rear view mirror and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for worrying you." He started the car, speeding down the surprisingly empty roads.

"Miss, please buy yourself a mobile phone. You are very important to the future of the company. If anything were to happen to you...

Please record all important numbers so that I won't worry about you Miss."

Despite herself, Talia was touched by the man's concern.

'_It seems Mr. Migoto's judgement of people is still strong as ever.'_

"Sure." She replied, giving him a small smile.

When the car stopped, she got out and went straight to her bathroom. After a long cleansing shower, she got out and entered the kitchen, where Alfred was placing dinner on the table. The moment she saw the food on the table, she remembered that she didn't eat since school. She rushed towards the table to eat.

--

Talia lay on her bed, contemplating her whole day. With time to sort out her thoughts, she figured the day hadn't been as bad as she made it out to be. She was one step ahead on her mission and that too without trying too much.

'_I've made unexpected progress in my mission. That's really good, I guess. Like always, I don't feel like doing a mission given to me. Why should I protect Sakura? She already has guardians!_

_But..._

_Why am I acting so stupid? So what if Sakura was luckier than me? It's not her fault. I was unlucky. That's all there is to it.'_

The chivalrous thought didn't have the desiring effect.

'_Why am I the one who's always left behind? What have I ever done wrong? Why does Sakura even need my help? She has TWO guardians to take care of her. There's nothing she can't handle. If Clow Reed chose her, then she must have been capable enough._

_So what if she's just a kid? I didn't have guardians for me when I was her age. I had to do everything myself. I had to train myself. _

_So why should Sakura get such good treatment when I didn't? What's so special about her?'_

Talia stared into the ceiling, feeling the self-pity and jealousy fill her heart. She shook her head.

'_No, I'm better than this. I'm not going to be jealous of a small kid._

_I'm chosen to do what I must because I am the only one who can do it. Only someone like me can do the things I do. Sakura isn't someone who can go around the world doing missions for the greater good. Only I can do that. Only I'. _

With that, she could feel her logical mind overpower her emotions. Talia couldn't afford an emotional tantrum now.

_If Sakura needs someone to protect her all the time, it means that she isn't that capable. If she has two guardians, then they must be the ones who give the ideas and plans. Does Sakura realize the importance of her situation? Is she a good leader? __**Can**__ she be a leader at all?_

_Maybe the best way to find all these answers is if I test her. I need to know her strengths and weaknesses to protect her. I can create a test to see if she's capable of wielding the power she's been entrusted with. This test could be beneficial in many ways.'_

Talia knew that one of these benefits was discovering whether if she was needed. With her decision made, Talia drifted off into sleep, too tired to think any further.

_Chapter 5 teaser:_

_Talia plans a test for Sakura but makes one big mistake! What is this mistake and how will they solve it?! Will her hatred for Sakura lessen? _

_**A/N: Next chapter won't take so long! Review and Rate please!**_

_**Thanks for all those who read the story but didn't leave a review.**_

_**Special thanks to those who did leave a review:**_

reader123: Wow, thanks. Glad that you could empathise. It takes effort to pull readers in.

alwayscardcaptors: Thanks, happy that you think that.

anon: We're glad you left the review. The nature of her powers will be revealed later... (evil laugh) Thanks, we appreciate that you like the way the story is going.

Cassandra: Thanks a lot!! Touched that you think that!

Dragon of Ice and Light: Glad you think so!

B. Davidson: Thanks, we're happy you find it refreshing!

Hermonine: Thanks! We'll try to update sooner than we did this time.

_**A even more special thanks to rainingtommorow for all her help.**_


End file.
